When boredom strikes
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: What do Gabriel and Anna do when there's no monsters to hunt?


This is for Vampyric Lycan, who was having some Vanna withdrawals... Been, there luv, hold on! I need some fluff STAT!

Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this before? I DO NOT own Van Helsing… Unfortunately, can you imagine if I did? (Insert evil laugh here)

I'm not sure yet, but I may be moving this fic. I'm talking to my buddy Onisyra about creating a series about what Gabriel and Anna do when they're bored, (With this chapter as the opening act). If we chose to do so I will move this to my joint account with Onisyra… Just a warning to all of you…

For all of those interested, I'm going to be focusing for a while on a joint project with Onisyra. So if I post anything it's going to be fluffy little one-shots, nothing huge… (Grins) So I think. Who am I to hinder inspiration?

Anyhew, if any of you have any challenges or fic suggestions, anything of that nature. Go ahead and email me them, you can find my email address on my Author Profile page. Thanks…

Now, on with the fluff!

* * *

It was a wonderfully cheery afternoon, for Transylvania that is. Rain poured in sheets outside the windows of Valerious Manor. But no thunder boomed, and no lightning flashed. Wonderful weather. 

The fire crackled in the library, casting flickering shadows along the walls. Anna and Gabriel sat on the couch, in the now familiar position, Anna's legs draped across Gabriel's lap, leaning her back against the armrest. Gabriel rested his arms on top of her legs, balancing his book in a comfortable position.

They'd been in there most of the day, reading their books in easy silence.

A silence that was about to drive Anna insane…

"I'm bored," Anna suddenly yelled, tossing her book in the air. Gabriel looked over at her from across the couch.

"Welcome to the club," he said dryly, reaching over and snagging his glass of whiskey. He took a quick swig and went back to his book. Anna tossed her hands in the air, then all but tackled her husband and yanked the book out of his hands.

"Hey!" he yelped as she tossed it across the room with a satisfied look.

"I was pretending to be reading that!" he protested, pushing her off of him.

"We have to do _something_," she mumbled, climbing off him and chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. He shrugged,

"Okay, what?" he demanded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We could-" she started, then stopped with a shake of her head, "No we did that yesterday," Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How about-" he started, but Anna shook her head again,

"No, what's the point?" she interrupted, "Face it, we have nothing to do" she sighed, slumping back against the couch,

He turned and grinned over at her, she caught his look and frowned.

"What?" she asked suspiciously, one eyebrow quirked.

"We could…" he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows; Anna sighed and looked the other way.

"I'm not in the mood," she said coolly, completely deflating him, he sighed and made a face at her.

"Well let's see you come up with better," he challenged and reached again for his whiskey. Anna watched him take another gulp of the fiery liquid; one could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"That's it!" she shouted abruptly, startling Van Helsing and making him choke on his drink.

"Gah! What? What!" he shouted, looking about with frantic eyes. Anna didn't respond to his question directly, simply snagged his hand and dragged him out of the room with her.

* * *

Gabriel stared at the bathtub as it filled with water; shifting from foot to foot he stared at his wife. 

"And how is this any different to what _I_ suggested?" he asked, eyeing her as she approached the tub with a box of something or other.

"You'll see" she replied mysteriously, he sighed heavily and moved to shut the water off. Anna dumped the contents of the box into the tub and started sloshing the hot water around. Soon a mountain of bubbles covered the top of the tub. Gabriel watched eyebrows at attention as his gypsy turned and started rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out two shot glasses and _several _bottles of Absinthe and Whiskey.

"Anna what are we doing?" he asked taking the bottles as she shoved them at him.

"Put those on the bar, and the glasses too, do you prefer Absinthe or the Whiskey?" she asked and ignored his inquiry. Grabbing a ribbon from her cabinet she twisted her hair quickly up into a messy up-do.

"For what evil purpose Anna Isabella Valerious?" Gabriel demanded, even as he deposited the alcoholic beverages onto the shelf the surrounded the porcelain tub. Anna smiled and bent to pull her shoes off.

"A drinking game," she announced, and tossed her boot into their bedroom. Gabriel looked up at the ceiling, _Thank you_, he thought up to the heavens.

* * *

"Okay, okay" Anna laughed and refilled their shot glasses. Gabriel chuckled and reached over to wipe the bubbles off of her chin. She handed him his shot glass, then burst into laughter. 

"Are you drunk already?" he asked, both eyebrows jerking to his hairline, she pointed up at his head and kept laughing. Gabriel turned and caught his reflection in the mirror of the medicine cabinet.

He had a mound of bubbles on his head.

Rolling his eyes he looked back at her, she snorted and giggled.

"Oh please," he sighed and splashed water at her. Anna laughed and splashed him back.

"Okay, quit stalling," Anna giggled and lifted her shot glass; she raised her other hand in a fist from the bubbly water and grinned at Gabriel.

Gabriel held his own glass aloft and pulled his fist up as well.

"One…" Anna started.

"Two…" Gabriel continued.

"Three!" they shouted together. While they'd been counting their fists moved up and down, forming three basic objects…

Rock, paper, scissors.

"No!" Anna groaned as Gabriel shoved his hand over hers.

"Paper beats rock!" he crowed, Anna sighed and brought her shot of Absinthe to her mouth. With a wince she tossed her head back and downed the shot. The fiery liquid burned all the way down, Anna had to clear her throat before speaking again.

"Okay, again!"

* * *

(Several moments (and bottles) later) 

"Nooooooo!" Gabriel cried as Anna moved her 'scissors' forward and cut through his 'paper'. Anna burst into a fit of drunken giggles and reached for the Absinthe bottle. She frowned as she found it empty and with a shrug tossed it onto the floor to join the pile.

"Ohhhh, we've—" she paused to swallow and try to get her thoughts back together, "There's only one left!" she finally shouted. Gabriel looked at her dazedly, shot of Absinthe still in hand; he blinked at her for a moment, and then laughed. Tossing down the shot like it was nothing he reached for the last bottle and quickly uncorked it.

"I win," he declared, slopping some Absinthe first into his shot glass then into Anna's. She frowned over at him,

"Did not," she slurred, and then held her glass towards him.

"Cheers," she said with a watery sweet smile.

"Cheers," Gabriel agreed as he smacked their glasses together. _It doesn't burn as bad_, he thought as the liquid slid down his throat. Frowning he looked down at the surface of the water.

"The bubbles are gone!" he squeaked in alarm, Anna looked down as well,

"Where'd they go?" she asked confusedly, looking back up at him. He shrugged and moved to climb out of the tub,

"Where are you going?" Anna asked dazedly, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"I'm tired," he explained, he grabbed the side of the tub and heaved himself over, falling onto the soaked floor with a wet 'thump'. Anna giggled and moved to stand up,

"I found the bubbles!" Gabriel called excitedly from the floor. Anna peered over at him and hiccupped, he pointed at the sopping wet floor where several mounds of bubbles lay.

"See?" he asked, his voice going up in pitch towards the end of the word. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, brow furrowed as he sat on the floor.

"We're drunk!" Anna decided, laughing as she managed to drag herself from the tub. Gabriel snorted,

"You started it," he mumbled, using the cabinet he pulled himself to his feet, where he swayed for several seconds.

Anna had finally made it to the floor, and he was leaning against the door. Their eyes caught and they both randomly burst into laughter.

"We're so drunk!" Gabriel howled, reaching over to help her stand up. Anna wobbled onto her feet and looked down at her wrinkled hands. She made a face and showed her husband.

"I'm all wrinkly!" she cried in alarm, then laughed even harder. Gabriel blinked and looked at his hands, a goofy smile flitted across his face.

"Me too!" he cried, showing her his hands. They giggled for a while, and then Gabriel turned to look over his shoulder and seemed to notice the bed.

"I'm tired," he announced again and took a step toward the bed, he stumbled and fell flat on his face. Anna laughed even harder as he rolled over and moaned. Clutching her stomach she staggered in the direction of the bedroom, but tripped on Gabriel's foot and went sprawling. Groaning as her head spun out of control she glared over at Gabriel.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked accusingly, he shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. Intent on making it to his bed he stood up on his hands and knees and crawled like an infant towards his intended target.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow" Anna lamented, then copied her husband's movements and crawled to her bed.

Flopping onto her cool pillow, she somehow managed to get herself under the blankets, frowning she reached up and undid her hair, letting in fall in a wet heap of curls. Her head flopped back onto the pillow and she fell asleep almost immediately.

Gabriel was not so lucky, he made it onto the bed, but his pillow just proved to be too far away.

He passed out in the middle of the bed.

* * *

Ouch, they are not going to have a good day when they wake up. 

In case you couldn't tell, I've never been drunk, nor do I ever plan to be drunk. So if this is not how drunk people act… (Shrugs) oh well…

If you flame me for my inability to portray drunks correctly, first I will laugh at you and then I won't post the other fics I have for you…

So there!

(lol)


End file.
